Question: Consider the region $A^{}_{}$ in the complex plane that consists of all points $z^{}_{}$ such that both $\frac{z^{}_{}}{40}$ and $\frac{40^{}_{}}{\overline{z}}$ have real and imaginary parts between $0^{}_{}$ and $1^{}_{}$, inclusive. Find the area of $A.$
Let $z = x + yi.$  Then $\frac{z}{40} = \frac{x}{40} + \frac{y}{40} \cdot i,$ so
\[0 \le \frac{x}{40} \le 1\]and
\[0 \le \frac{y}{40} \le 1.\]In other words $0 \le x \le 40$ and $0 \le y \le 40.$

Also,
\[\frac{40}{\overline{z}} = \frac{40}{x - yi} = \frac{40 (x + yi)}{x^2 + y^2} = \frac{40x}{x^2 + y^2} + \frac{40y}{x^2 + y^2} \cdot i,\]so
\[0 \le \frac{40x}{x^2 + y^2} \le 1\]and
\[0 \le \frac{40y}{x^2 + y^2} \le 1.\]Since $x \ge 0,$ the first inequality is equivalent to $40x \le x^2 + y^2.$  Completing the square, we get
\[(x - 20)^2 + y^2 \ge 20^2.\]Since $y \ge 0,$ the second inequality is equivalent to $40y \le x^2 + y^2.$  Completing the square, we get
\[x^2 + (y - 20)^2 \ge 20^2.\]Thus, $A$ is the region inside the square with vertices $0,$ $40,$ $40 + 40i,$ and $40i,$ but outside the circle centered at $20$ with radius $20,$ and outside the circle centered at $20i$ with radius $20.$

[asy]
unitsize (0.15 cm);

fill((40,0)--(40,40)--(0,40)--arc((0,20),20,90,0)--arc((20,0),20,90,0)--cycle,gray(0.7));
draw((0,0)--(40,0)--(40,40)--(0,40)--cycle);
draw(arc((20,0),20,0,180));
draw(arc((0,20),20,-90,90));
draw((20,0)--(20,40),dashed);
draw((0,20)--(40,20),dashed);

label("$0$", 0, SW);
label("$40$", (40,0), SE);
label("$40 + 40i$", (40,40), NE);
label("$40i$", (0,40), NW);
dot("$20$", (20,0), S);
dot("$20i$", (0,20), W);
[/asy]

To find the area of $A,$ we divide the square into four quadrants.  The shaded area in the upper-left quadrant is
\[20^2 - \frac{1}{4} \cdot \pi \cdot 20^2 = 400 - 100 \pi.\]The shaded area in the lower-right quadrant is also $400 - 100 \pi.$  Thus, the area of $A$ is
\[2(400 - 100 \pi) + 400 = \boxed{1200 - 200 \pi}.\]